Surat Cinta yang Tertukar
by Summer of Winter
Summary: "Heh. Surat cinta, ya. Manisnya."/ Di depanku, berdirilah seorang kakak kelas dengan penampilan berantakan./ "Senpai, apakah kau memang memiliki hobi menghancurkan harapan orang lain?"


Aku tidak ahli dalam merangkai kata. Tidak pula ahli dalam bermain rima. Namun satu hal, aku ingin menceritakan kepadamu sebuah kisah. Bukan, ini bukan kisah motivasi seperti yang biasa kau baca di buku seribu inspirasi. Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah sederhana dalam kehidupan seorang gadis remaja. Sebuah kisah yang mendadak muncul lalu berakhir sebelum aku menyadarinya.

Sebelumnya, aku akan memberitahukan bahwa aku telah merubah seluruh nama dalam cerita ini termasuk namaku sendiri. Aku hanya tidak ingin suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengan tokoh-tokoh di dalam cerita ini di dunia nyata lalu berkata, "Kau adalah tokoh dari cerita picisan yang pernah kubaca!"

Ya, aku hanya tidak mau itu terjadi…

.

SURAT CINTA YANG TERTUKAR

By Winter

.

Disclaimer: Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: OOC, typo(s), labil (?), PWP (aka Plot What Plot), don't like don't read. Slight!SasuSaku, Oneside!SakuNeji

.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, enam belas tahun, seorang siswi SMA kelas X yang seratus persen normal. Bisa dibilang aku adalah perwujudan sempurna seorang gadis remaja normal yang 'biasa'.

Seperti gadis remaja labil pada umumnya, aku percaya akan konsep 'cinta pertama pada pandangan pertama'. Tentu saja, objek 'cinta' ini haruslah seorang pemuda tampan mempesona dengan seribu bakat dan talenta. Dengan kata lain, sempurna.

Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa orang yang sempurna itu tidak mungkin ada, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tepat saat hari pertama masuk SMA lagi!

Orang yang kusukai adalah dia. Namanya Hyuuga Neji, senpai dari tim basket yang selalu saja tersenyum ramah pada siapa saja. Sudah tampan, anak CEO yayasan sekolah, pintar, anggota inti tim basket lagi. Siapa yang tidak tertarik padanya coba? Bahkan gosipnya, diam-diam telah ada fansclub yang didirikan khusus untuknya!

 _(…padahal kenalan saja belum. Berbicara dengannya saja belum pernah. Namun aku masih bisa bilang aku menyukainya. Dasar remaja labil!)_

Meski tadi aku berkata aku ini seperti remaja labil kebanyakan, sebenarnya aku ini orang yang cukup rasional. Aku sangat menyadari jika pun aku menyatakan perasaanku, kemungkinan ia akan menerimaku amat sangat kecil. Jadi aku sudah sangat siap untuk ditolak. Namun…

"Heh. Surat cinta, ya. Manisnya."

Sebuah suara datar berujar bosan.

…sialan! Mengapa malah seperti ini yang terjadi, sih?! Tidak, aku tidak siap dengan semua ini. Tolong kembalikan aku ke lima menit yang lalu!

Di depanku, berdirilah seorang kakak kelas dengan penampilan berantakan. Ia menyungging seringai angkuh dengan amplop pink di tangan. Orang di depanku ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia juga merupakan anggota tim basket sekolah, meski sekalinya datang hanya membuat kerusuhan.

Kami berdua berdiri di ruang kelas yang sudah kosong. Rupanya tadi aku salah menghampirinya karena siluetnya mirip dengan Hyuuga-senpai—sebenarnya tidak juga sih, aku hanya terlalu panik hingga terburu-buru menyerahkan tanpa melihat orangnya. Aku memang bodoh…

"Itu tidak lucu. Tolong kembalikan surat itu padaku, senpai. Itu bahkan bukan untukmu." Aku berkata setenang mungkin meski dalam hati telah panik tak karuan. Bagaimana tidak panik, coba. Aku malah menyerahkan surat cinta ke orang yang salah!

"Hmn, tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku?" ujar Uchiha-senpai. Seringai semi-bosan masih melekat di wajah tampannya (ukh, bahkan meski aku tidak mau mengakuinya, dia memang tampan, sih…). Bagiku dia sudah seperti titisan setan.

Wajahku sontak memerah (karena malu, bukan merona! Mana sudi aku merona karena orang ini!). Ini semua kesalahanku sendiri, sih…

"A-Aku hanya salah menyerahkannya."

"Heh," Kata Uchiha-senpai dengan nada datar-tapi-sesukanya-sendiri-nya yang menyebalkan. "Jika kau berkata begitu ke orang yang telah kau beri surat cinta, mereka pasti akan kesal. Untung saja aku ini berhati besar."

…kau bahkan sudah tahu dari awal itu bukan untukmu! Namun mengapa kau masih mengambilnya, senpai sialan! Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan sudah tahu kalau surat itu untuk Hyuuga-senpai!

"T-Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Aku juga—terlebih aku hanya seorang gadis SMA. Tentu saja aku bisa melakukan kesalahan." sahutku dengan jawaban paling klise yang pernah ada. Sepertinya aku mulai kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghadapi pemuda ini.

Di luar perkiraanku, seringai mendadak lenyap dari wajah Uchiha-senpai. Ekspresinya yang serius sontak mengagetkanku. Kok dia tambah ganteng, sih…

( _'Sakura, kamu salah fokus!'_ hati kecilku mengingatkan.)

Uchiha-senpai mendadak melangkah maju mendekatiku. Tentu saja, sesuai buku-panduan-bertahan-hidup-seorang-gadis-SMA, aku refleks melangkah mundur. Begitu terus hingga punggungku membentur dinding kelas. Sejujurnya aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang sekarang ini terjadi, namun firasatku agak tidak enak…

"…Senpai?"

Seperti adegan di komik shoujo dengan badass hero-nya—atau komik yaoi dengan seme ganasnya—Uchiha-senpai mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengurungku di antara tembok dan dirinya. Ekspresinya masih serius.

"Kau bisa bilang hal seperti itu pada dirimu sendiri," Hah, maksudnya? Apakah ucapan 'tidak sempurna'-ku tadi menyinggungnya? "Namun dengan butanya kau menyukai _orang itu_ sampai segitunya. Meski kenyataannya kau bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentangnya."

Deg.

Untuk sepersekian detik, aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku sendiri yang dipercepat. Jika ini komik, sebilah belati pasti telah menusuk jantungku, disertai dengan efek suara 'jleb'.

Aku tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan itu. Namun aku _masih ingin_ menyangkalnya, karena tentu saja, penyanggahan terdengar lebih mudah dari pengakuan dosa. Jadi aku menyuarakan beberapa argumen asal-asalan dengan gugup.

"A-Aku memang tidak mengerti banyak mengenai _orang itu_. Tapi itu tidak berarti aku tidak tahu apapun—"

"Yah, kau memang cukup mengerti tentangnya sampai-sampai salah mengenaliku sebagai dia, 'kan? Membuatku ingin tertawa saja." Uchiha-senpai memotong sarkastis. Dadaku mendadak sesak mendengar perkataannya.

" Aku…"

"Lagipula, bahkan jika kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu terhadap _Neji_ ," dengan nada mengejek, Uchiha-senpai member penekanan saat menyebut nama Hyuuga-senpai. "kau pikir dia akan menerimamu? Heh, kenal saja tidak. Bukankah itu justru agak mengerikan, mendengar pengakuan cinta dari orang asing yang tidak kau kenal?"

…Aku juga tahu itu. Tapi…

"…Senpai, apakah kau memang memiliki hobi menghancurkan harapan orang lain?"

Mendengar perkataanku, Uchiha-senpai hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu," sambungku, "Aku juga tahu bahkan meski aku benar-benar menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tentu saja dia akan menolakku. Namun sayangnya perasaan manusia tidak sesederhana itu."

Uchiha-senpai memandangku bosan, "…hahh?"

"Bahkan meski orang yang kau sukai menolakmu, apakah perasaanmu akan berubah begitu saja?! Tentu saja tidak. Dan jika memang iya, itu berarti yang kau rasakan bukan rasa suka!"

"…lalu?"

…Sialan, orang ini memang tidak memiliki perasaan! Bukannya seharusnya dia sudah mengerti apa yang mau kukatakan?! Dasar menyebalkan!

"…bahkan, bahkan meski aku ditolak, aku tetap ingin mencoba mengenalnya! Aku ingin mencoba mengerti mengenai dirinya!"

Tanpa kusadari, aku berteriak seperti itu. Kupikir dia akan tertawa dan mengatakanku bodoh atau semacamnya. Tapi anehnya, Senpai-sialan-tapi-agak-ganteng di depanku ini malah terdiam.

"Heh,"

…!

Sial! Mengapa dia kembali menyeringai menyebalkan seperti itu?!

 _(—eh, mengapa sepertinya aku makin kehilangan ketenanganku, ya. Tenanglah, Sakura, kalau seperti ini kamu bukan lagi personifikasi remaja normal, lho.)_

"Tolong kembalikan." Ujarku sekali lagi.

Uchiha-senpai memainkan amplop di tangannya dengan melempar-lemparkannya ke udara kemudian menangkapnya lagi dengan jarinya.

 _(…dia terlihat keren…)_

"Aku akan memberikan ini padamu dengan senang hati," ujarnya ringan. Namun aku tahu hal itu bukan keseluruhan dari apa yang ingin ia katakan. Dengan jantung berdebar aku menunggu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Seringai Senpai-sialan-yang-ralat-ia-sama-sekali-tidak-ganteng itu makin melebar.

"Yah, hanya jika kau mau menjadi pacarku, sih."

…!

Tanpa menunggu jawabannku, dia melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan aku yang masih berusaha mencerna informasi.

Wajahku sontak memerah.

Tap.

Mendadak Uchiha-senpai menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Wajah yang menarik," ujarnya. Dengan santai ia melemparkan kembali amplop pink itu ke arahku. Matanya berkilat mengerikan, "Hanya bercanda. Perasaan manusia tidak semudah itu beubah, kan?"

Diiringi aura-aura gelap di sekelilingnya, pemuda itu mengucapkan segelintir kalimat perpisahan.

"Ne, kouhai-kun, sekarang kita impas. Kau sudah tahu rasanya, 'kan, dibohongi?"

Hanya seperti itu, dia pun pergi setelah menabur garam ke luka yang menganga.

"A-Apa…!"

Dan teriakan marahku pun tak pernah tersampaikan.

SELESAI

Author Note:

Berawal dari sebuah ori-fic tugas bahasa Indonesia yang nggak kelar sebelum deadline, hingga malah jadi beginian… ==". Peluk cium dari saya bagi yang masih membaca sampai author note gaje ini. Akhir kata terima kasih telah mau membaca. Umn… review? No flame, please.


End file.
